


Holly Freaking Golightly

by EdValiant



Category: Trying Human
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdValiant/pseuds/EdValiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Longus on one of their first dates in a public park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly Freaking Golightly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TryingHumanSlash group on DeviantART's "Public Places" contest. Characters belong to Emy Bitner, aka introducingEmy, the author of Trying Human.

“Well, I won, so now you have to do what I say.” Don said smugly.

“And what happens if I don’t?” Longus asked in a low voice. Don felt himself blush.

“You will...” said Don, “Because you _like_ me.”

“Pfff...” Longus turned away, taking a cigarette out of his pocket.

Don hesitated but stepped closer, putting his hands on his hips.

“Admit that you like me.” Don watched Longus glance down the path. There were a couple joggers in the distance, and maybe some people over by the fountain, but no one nearby.

“What, are you ashamed ‘cause you lost in public?”

Longus turned back to him and smirked. “I don’t care what any of these idiots think of me.” He lit his cigarette. “I was just keeping an eye out for you...” Longus reached out to stroke Don’s face but the boy ducked.

“Thanks, but I don’t need anyone watching me...” Don sighed and walked around to the other side of the tree.

“What if I like watching you...”

“What if you try to distract me from the fact that you lost the race and you’re ducking out of your punishment?”

“Donald Marden...” Don heard Longus take a heavy drag from his cigarette.

“I like you,” he finished with a smoky sigh.

“Hahaha!” Don burst into giggles. It was part the absurdity of it, him bossing around this big tough guy, but mostly just nerves. What the hell did he do now that he had the tiger by the tail, so to speak?

When Don pulled it together, those tiger eyes were burning down onto him. He was surrounded by the smooth smell of Longus’s cologne and the smoke from his cigarette. He wanted to try to reach up and kiss him but that stupid thing...

“Can you put that out?” Don asked. “It’s totally gross.” Longus frowned and backed away a bit. He took one last draw and then dropped it into the ground, grinding it down with the heel of his boot.

“Anything else, your highness?” he grumbled.

“Now that’s more like it,” said Don cheerfully. Longus rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that, it’s your fault for being so slow!”

“If I had known you were gonna be like this, I’d have-” Longus cut himself off.

“You’d have what? ...Did you lose on purpose?” Longus was silent. “Oh my god, you lost on purpose!” Don threw his hands in the air. “Unbelievable!”

“Don-”

“Don’t.” He turned away with a huff.

“Don.” In less than a second, Longus went from ten feet behind him to right in front of him, blocking his path deeper into the park.

“Ah!” Don startled. “Stop doing that!”

“I’m sorry,” said Longus. There was no sarcasm, no eyeroll, just his stupid hair and his stupid face looking stupidly stupid cute.

“Quit treating me like a little kid,” Don tried to sound angry but a smile was creeping onto his face anyway.

“Yes, sir,” said Longus, and he slipped his hands around Don’s waist gently. “Anything else?”

Don reached up and threaded his fingers into Longus’s hair and tugged gently, trying to get him down for a kiss.

“Is there something you wanted, Don?” Longus would not be moved.

“Oh my god, are you gonna make me ask you...?”

Longus merely lifted an eyebrow expectantly.

“Fine...” Don rolled his eyes and blushed. “Longus, can I have a kiss?”

Longus leaned down and kissed him.

Once. Briefly. Don didn’t even have time to close his eyes. It was just one featherlight brush between their lips, and then he was standing tall and rigid again.

“Longus,” said Don petulantly.

“Yes?”

“Do better than that.”

Longus’s face snapped into a grin all of a sudden.

“...Please-” Don added as a nervous afterthought when Longus’s hands slid from his waist up his back. Don was pulled against him and nearly off of the ground. It was pleasantly disorienting.

Longus kissed him again, and it was definitely better. He pressed his lips into Don’s hard and then sucked on the bottom one before easing away. Don was doing his best to pay attention, since this was his first real kiss...the parts about it that he liked most weren’t even the ones they write about. It was Longus’s soft, hot breath on his face and the way his lips felt so big and rough and yet kind of gentle, like he was holding back. If Don had been just a little gayer he was pretty sure his foot would have popped into the air behind him like Holly freaking Golightly.

“Again,” he demanded, and he could feel Longus’s mouth smiling as they kissed again. Don really didn’t care if he sounded like a slut or something. How often did mysterious tiger-eyed guys with spiky hair take you on a date to the park?

Don opened his mouth a little and shyly slipped out his tongue. Longus took the hint and deepened the kiss. Don was startled but the long fingers slipping under his shirt relaxed him. Longus’s tongue felt kind of weird at first, but pretty soon he forgot about that. Don’s brain felt like it was being filled with a warm pink fog: Any part of his mind that wasn’t paying attention to the hot sensations in his mouth was going into hibernation mode.

When Longus pulled away Don just leaned into him, tucking his head under the taller man’s chin.

“Are you okay?” Longus murmured.

“Yeah,” said Don, trying to sound casual. He felt strange. He felt hot and bothered but shy, too, intensely aware of his total lack of experience. Don tried to forget about it, listening instead to the warm summer night around them and the beat of Longus’s heart.

“Don.”

“Hmm?” He turned up his face. Longus was staring down at him with that inscrutable coolness. His lips were wet and a bit swollen.

“Why are you so damn cute?” Longus grumbled before kissing him again.

This time was rougher. _Much_ rougher. A sort of shiver of delicious fear ran up Don’s spine. Longus was holding him so tight that his toes were barely touching the ground. He realized exactly why everyone closes their eyes when they kiss. The whole thing was sensory overload: Don couldn’t handle seeing Longus that close. He could barely handle _feeling_ him that close. It was just heat, and thin hands tangled up in his t-shirt, and cold metal hairpieces glancing his jaw when Longus tilted his head.

Don could only tighten his grip around Longus’s neck as his legs turned to jelly. The older man growled with approval and continued to ravish his mouth. Gus rubbed their tongues together slowly, or softly licked along the underside of Don’s open lip, and then suddenly nip at him with his teeth, hard enough to make him flinch. Then he would turn soft again and lick at the bruised lip, soothing it.

A part of Don felt safe doing this, and surrounded. It was probably a dumb idea but he trusted this man. A way larger part ( _heh_ ) was thrilled at the wrongness of it. Donald Marden was supposed to be a good boy, and good boys didn’t make out in parks with guys that smoke cigarettes.

Longus slipped one of his hands up under Don’s shirt, tracing the line of his spine and then back down to sort of dance along the waistband of his pants. Don tensed for a moment, just processing new information, and thinking about where this was headed. Or where he hoped it was headed.

“Are you alright?” Longus let Don back on the ground but kept his hands where they were. Don wasn’t expecting it, though, and his legs wouldn’t hold him up.

“Woah!” Longus caught him easily. “Here.” He stepped back a bit against a tree and then sat down in one graceful movement. Don ended up on his knees, leaning forward into Gus’s neck. He smelled like that rich cologne, and also something metallic and clean, and a bit of cigarette smoke.

He sat up and just looked at Longus for a moment, the crazy hair and the long, rugged face lit on one side by a yellow streetlight. And best of all, those red eyes looking at Don with an intense mixture of hunger and tenderness.

“Maybe we should, um,” said Don quietly, “Go back to your apartment.”

“I like it here.” Longus’s voice was low and almost...threatening? But in a sexy way. Don blushed.

“What if someone comes by, th-” Longus shut him up by kissing him again, as savagely as before. Don was hyper-aware of every place they were touching, Don’s hands in Gus’s hair, his ass on Longus’s legs, and his knees on either side of his slender hips. Longus’s hands were everywhere, it felt like, and scratching him a bit.

When a few fingertips flicked over his nipples Don broke away.

“Muh...” He shrugged one arm into his shirt to try and take it off. Impatiently Longus flipped it over his head. Don didn’t see where it landed.

Immediately Longus grabbed Don, pinning his arms to his sides with weirdly strong hands and pulled him forward. He bit Don’s nipple and then sucked at it.

Don was stuck in a sort of awkward position and his lower back was starting to complain. He started to wiggle out of Longus’s grip and stand up straight but the older man lightly dipped him back and he fell to the ground instead.

“Hey!” Don thought he could feel his face glowing red like a stoplight. He was on his back between Longus’s knees and in the yellow streetlight the slight tent forming in his chinos was obvious. He tried to roll over and save a little dignity but Longus grabbed his hips and pinned him down.

“You are the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Those red eyes were staring at him hungrily. Don felt an electric chill run through him.

“Longus...” He half-heartedly moved to cover himself. “Don’t stare.”

Longus giggled and started to rub Don through his trousers. His hand was hot and fast...Don stopped fighting it, even as Longus pulled his pants and briefs down and out of the way. He got a bit of his brain back when the cool night air spread goose pimples down his legs.

“Wait, c’mon...” Don pushed himself up on his elbows and Longus pulled him back into his lap. “I’m cold,” he said sheepishly.

“I can warm you up.” Longus hugged him close. Don’s bare skin chafed not unpleasantly against his clothes. He wrapped his arms around Longus and tried to forget his nerves. He’d been fantasizing about this for a while now, and something poking his ass told him he wasn’t the only one.

Longus nipped at the skin on his shoulder and slipped one hand between them to wrap around Don’s dick. Don hid his burning face into Longus’s neck while he was slowly stroked. When Longus rubbed that one spot on the head he nearly fell backwards. It never felt this good when Don touched himself like that... When he opened his eyes Longus was looking at him with a big grin on his face.

Longus heard them first. Don only knew that the hands on his dick had stopped moving and he inhaled through his teeth with a hiss. Then he heard them too. A group of people moving through the park. They were loud and drunk and talking all at once and they were walking down the path that ran only five feet from the tree Don and Longus were sitting behind.

Don looked down and realized that if they glanced his way he’d be spotted. His shirt was probably hanging off of a branch and his pants and briefs were twisted around one of his calves. Longus sat in the shadow of the tree but Don’s naked torso was lit up by the yellow streetlamp.

They were getting closer. Don panicked, throwing an arm toward the tree to balance himself and clamping one hand over his mouth. Longus tightened his grip on Don’s hip, keeping him from escaping.

They were nose-to-nose. Don glared at Longus as the group of drunks came closer and closer...He was going to end up on the goddamn youtube because his idiot red-eyed boyfriend had a power trip!

“Longus...” Don hissed through his fingers. One of Gus’s long hands snaked its way over Don’s to keep him quiet.

“They’ll hear you.” Longus whispered dangerously. Don was frozen as the group of drunks came into his view. Longus started to stroke him again. His touch was feathery light at first. Don was able to ignore it but he regained his balance and with his free hand started pulling hard on one of the long pieces of hair hanging over Longus’s ear.

To Don’s dismay, Longus appeared to be stifling laughter, not wincing in pain, and retaliated by tightening his grip. Don choked behind his hand and relinquished his hold on Longus’s hair.

The drunks were five feet from them but hadn’t noticed a thing. Longus sped up his strokes. Don tried to set him on fire with his mind but it was hard when his mind was telling him _yes more of that faster oh fuck yes_.

Don was losing control. He threw his head back, freeing Longus’s other hand. It crept down, rubbing at the dip of his hipjoint and his soft belly.

The idiots on the sidewalk didn’t see him, and they were talking so loudly...they probably didn’t notice the groan he muffled by biting his lip. The pleasure was draining him, like the weakness you feel after laughing for a long time. Don twisted his hand up in Longus’s shirt and was pulling on him for leverage, bucking up into his hands. It was so weird how the same things he had done by himself could feel so much better with Longus doing it.

The drunks were almost out of sight...Don felt heat coil up in his belly.

“Gus-” He whispered hoarsely, trying to warn him. “Longus...”

“I got you,” said Longus. He leaned forward and mouthed sloppily at Don’s neck, poking him sharply with one of his long canine teeth. “I got you, Don.”

Don was overwhelmed...He threw his arms around Longus before he came, heat and pressure and pleasure focusing his whole person on this one point, on his flesh in Longus’s hands and mouth. Don shot white into his shirt and then collapsed.

Longus caught him, holding him close. He rubbed his back and gripped him possessively while he cooled down.

“You’re an asshole,” said Don half-heartedly.

“I know,” said Longus. “I’d have never let them see you.”

“How do I know that?” Don curled up against him, shivering a bit.

“No one’s allowed to see you like this except me.”

Don didn’t have a good reply for that. He could only sit there on the older man’s lap while his wet spots dried.

After a minute or two Longus helped Don pull his pants back on. Longus shrugged off his jacket and then used the clean side of his shirt to wipe off Don.

“Sorry,” said Don sheepishly. Longus shot him a bemused look before tossing the ruined shirt aside.

“Next time you want me to take off my shirt, just ask,” he teased. Don blushed and smiled in spite of himself. Sitting across Longus’s lap, he could feel something stiff poking up into his leg. His heart started to speed up again.

Don’s brain was still a bit foggy but he knew he wanted to try something. He turned a bit to face Longus and kissed him gently, smoothing his hands over his neck and shoulders.

“Thank you,” said Don.

“What’s that?” Longus slipped one of his long hands over Don’s and guided it down. Don palmed his nipple. It was really hard to tell in the weird yellow lamplight, but it kind of looked...green?

“Thank you,” repeated Don.

“What?” Longus put a hand up to his ear as if they weren’t curled up around one another. The other one was pushing Don’s hands further down, to the waistband of his pants.

“Tha-Oh, shut the fuck up,” Don puckishly ground the palm of his hand into Longus’s clothed dick. Longus sputtered and Don silenced him with a kiss. He did the best he could through Longus’s pants, awkwardly grinding his hand down and around him.

Longus batted his hands away and ripped his own pants open...Seriously, Don heard the button pop off. He giggled a little at the rush as he rolled off of Longus and repositioned himself crouching over his legs.

The needy strong hand on the back of his head told Don exactly what Longus wanted...He knew he had fear on his face when he looked up and Longus pulled him up for another fierce kiss. Don pulled away and mouthed at his neck and started moving down. He licked at Longus’s chest, getting used to the smooth and bitter taste of his skin. The guy had absolutely no body hair. That was pretty cool, Don had to admit.

Longus’s dick poked up into Don’s chest and then bumped his chin as he made his way down. Longus rested his hands on Don’s head and shoulder, gripping and scratching him lightly. Don relaxed and laid down between Longus’s legs before lightly touching his dick for the first time.

Don had a few ideas about how blowjobs were supposed to work, but putting them into practice was another story entirely. Longus was way too big to dream of taking into his mouth, not all the way. He swallowed his fear and leaned forward to kiss the head, stroking with his hand at the same time. Longus idly scratched at Don’s scalp, probably in approval.

Don looked up at him, licking his lips thoughtfully. Bitter.

“Fuuuck...” Longus licked his own lips. Don smiled at him and went back to work.

Don hated the taste of doing this but the texture was really interesting. He took the head of Longus’s dick into his mouth and tried to swirl his tongue around it like an ice cream cone. There was a bit of sharp pain on his shoulder as Longus dug his sharp nails in but perversely it only encouraged Don. He slid off of him with a pleasantly obscene pop and then licked him from base to tip before taking in as much as he could.

Don’s eyes were bigger than his mouth and he gagged. But Longus’s hand on his head kept him from pulling off all the way so he suffered through it and started to pump with his hand. He tried whatever he could think of, and did his best to keep his teeth sheathed. The best move, according to the bruises on his shoulder and back from being gripped so hard, was when he pressed his tongue right at the slit of Longus’s dick.

After a few minutes, Don felt Longus start to tense up underneath him. He hesitated, wanting to pull off so he didn’t have to have come in his mouth.

“Don...” Longus choked out. Don looked up without pulling off and that was what set Longus off. When he came it hit Don hard and he pulled away, sputtering. Longus grabbed him and pulled him up, getting come on both of them.

Longus kissed him for such a long time that the bitter taste was gone from Don’s mouth when he pulled away for breath.

“S-so that was good?” Don asked sheepishly. Longus laughed.

“Jerk,” Don playfully slapped his arm.

“You like me,” said Longus. “Just admit it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Don. “Maybe.”

“Come on...” Longus planted silly loud smooches on Don’s marked-up shoulder. “Say it.”

“I like you, Longus,” said Don. He hadn’t meant it to sound like such a...big statement. But once it was out he knew it was true. He did like him. Or else he wouldn’t have let him take his virginity (sort of? Don would have to look that up online later) in a public park.

“I know,” said Gus smoothly, smiling as he tucked his junk back into his pants.

“Now, go find my shirt.” Don stood up and gave the most serious business look he could when he was half-naked and covered in light scratches and bruises, his lips red and swollen from cock-sucking.

Someone sniggered on the sidewalk. Don squeaked and dove out of sight but Longus laughed so hard he sounded like he might choke. The couple, looking a bit intoxicated and very pleased with their discovery, waved at them both merrily before going on their way.

“I’m never letting you so much as _hold my hand_ in public ever again!” Don hissed, his face bright red.

“Bullshit,” said Gus amiably as he held his young lover close. “That was too much fun.”

Don wanted to keep arguing. But more than that, he wanted to stay in those arms all night, safe in the darkness and the trees and with Gus, the first man he ever touched.

So that’s exactly what he did.


End file.
